Holding Onto the Right One
by brilliantmemories
Summary: “Gary’s back and regrets leaving Petey. He wants him back desperately and will get others to do his dirty work. Will he get what he wants? Read to find out!” Please read "Finding the Right One" before you read this, it's the first of the series.
1. The Unwelcome Traitor

**Title: **"Holding Onto the Right One"

**Continuation of:** Finding the Right One

**Pairing:** GaryxPetey & PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"Gary's back and regrets leaving Petey. He wants him back desperately and will get others to do his dirty work. Will he get what he wants? Read to find out!"_

**Authors Notes:** Heh heh. The continuation I wrote on the plane from Vancouver to Toronto to Halifax. I'm trying to type them as fast as I can. Sadly, I wrote it all in my tiny scribbler. Anywho, this is just the intro to Gary's little scheme. Heh heh.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Unwelcome Traitor**

Gary sat on his rotten dorm bed, tracing the deep, pink line of the scar that runs down his right eye. Clutching his beige slacks, he screamed furiously inside his head.

_Who did Petey replace me with?!_ He tore off his sweater vest and threw it in the corner out of fury. He than ran over to the wall and smashed his fist straight on, blood trickling from his knuckles. Looking out the window of his personal hell, he saw Petey. He glared at window and opened the half closed blinds quickly. Another person came into view and Gary's heart sank. Edward Seymour II, the horrible prefect who took advantage of kids who broke the rules. Gary hissed in disgust and faded into the shadows, planning a new scheme.


	2. Fragrance

**Title: **"Holding Onto the Right One"

**Continuation of:** "Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** PeteyxEdmund

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"Gary's back and regrets leaving Petey. He wants him back desperately and will get others to do his dirty work. Will he get what he wants? Read to find out!"_

**Authors Notes:** Aww, I'll try to get the rest of the chapters on tomorrow since it's time for me to sleep and readjust to Atlantic Time. Another short chapter, just small talk between the two boys.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Fragrance **

"Why!" Petey whined, tagging behind Edward. Petey didn't understand why Edward didn't want public displays of affection, after all, everyone knew about him and Gary.

"I'm… not ready… just quite yet. Alright, kiddo?" he whispered to the little duckling. Petey grimaced and kicked at the stony ground. It was a gorgeous day for Bullworth. The sun was high above the school while the gentle breeze enhanced Edward's cologne smell. He took in the glorious fragrance.

"Too bad you didn't have the same classes as me." Petey hinted. Edward rolled his eyes. He could never have the same classes as Petey because first of all, he was a grade higher –which Petey never seemed to accept. Second of all, Petey needed to concentrate on his work, not their relationship. Just thinking of that stung him a bit.

"I patrol while you have classes," He said sharply, Petey opened his mouth, "don't even suggest it." He looked over his shoulder and gave Petey a disapproving look. Sulking the rest of the way to class, he brought down the mood within ten feet of him. Finally, they reached his class and Petey gave him a tight hug, inhaling all he could of Edward's wonderful cologne.

"See you later!" Petey beamed, bouncing into English class.


	3. The Downpour of Edward

**Title: **"Holding Onto the Right One"

**Continuation of:** "Finding the Right One"

**Pairing:** PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T _Heavy Swearing & Violence_

**Summary**_**: **__"Gary's back and regrets leaving Petey. He wants him back desperately and will get others to do his dirty work. Will he get what he wants? Read to find out!"_

**Authors Notes:** Phew, trying to get all the chapters up. My friend accidently tore out some of the pages, hah. Sorry if they're being uploaded rather slow, haircut this afternoon & sports. Lots of action in this chapter, and swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

* * *

**The Downpour of Edward**

"That kid will be the death of me…" Edward sighed out loud. After just five days of being with Petey, he was smitten by this energetic little boy. The dorky little kid was so hard to resist, he needed more than just a kiss from him. Tonight, he would either have him in bed or find an alternative.

_Oh god, why do I want to do him already?!_

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of Aquaberry sweater.

"Aren't you little far from your class?" he yelled out to the skipper. The preppy sprinted to the field, causing Edward to chase after him. He caught a glance of his hair – it was short and blonde. The boy slid down the railings and jumped out to the middle of the field.

"Derby, get the fuck back here!" Edward yelled furiously at the snob. Derby turned around and stopped abruptly. Edward hissed as he fell over him, causing Derby to groan. He picked up his collar and punched him hard against his jaw. His body went lip and he closed his eyes.

"You're a disgrace to the Bullworth Crest." Derby moaned in pain as he hoisted his self off the loose body. He glanced at his watch, smiling.

"Time to go see Petey…" he thought out loud, "I wonder if he likes top or bottom." He laughed, giving Derby a soft kick, seeing if he was unconscious.

"Fuck you!" Edward turned around quickly, he caught sight of a football player slam him face first into the rough, stony grass. He landed with a loud thud and cringed at the impact. Edward held his stomach, cursing under his breath at the student who would be in pain, once he got back up.

"Who the…?" he choked out, groaning in distress. The football player removed his helmet to reveal a pink scar running across his right eye. His focus moved along and locked on _his_ eyes, shivers ran down his spine.

"Gary Smith. Don't you fucking forget that Petey is fucking mine! Not yours!" Gary kicked Edward in the sides, "or fucking else." The anger in those chestnut eyes frightened Edward for just a split second more than anything in the world, more than losing Petey. Returning to his senses, Gary stalked off into the school grounds, leaving Edward in the soft drizzle of rain.


	4. Sensitive Touch

**Title: **"Holding Onto the Right One"

**Continuation of:** Finding the Right One

**Pairing:** PeteyxEdward

**Rating:** T

**Summary**_**: **__"Gary's back and regrets leaving Petey. He wants him back desperately and will get others to do his dirty work. Will he get what he wants? Read to find out!"_

**Authors Notes:** Woo, I simply adore this chapter. Okay, so maybe Edward didn't get his full wish but whatever. I'm sorry for such a short story. Hah, I live Canada, see if you can pick that out.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "Bully" and any of its characters, etc. or anything else that I mention within this entire story.

**Chapter 4 - Sensitive Touch**

Petey looked out the small school window. It was absolutely pouring outside. The dark clouds loomed over the murky school as the water ran through the grounds, causing deep mud puddles. Where was Edward? He began to pace back and forth in his small dormitory room, holding his chin. He nearly jumped when two jocks walked by his room, talking.

_Huh…? Did they just say_ his_ name…?_

"Did you hear that Gary guy returned, more psycho than ever?! He took out a prefect at lunch on the football field I believe. Poor guy, he's out in that deluge all alone. I actually feel pretty sorry for him.

"Seriously?"

"No!" they both laughed, their hearts filled with ice. Petey ran to his dresser and tore his yellow rain coat off the hooks and dashed out the door. The rain pounded on his body as the clouds hovered high above. No one else was outside, not even another prefect.

_Why? Why did he have to return?! Why did he do that?!_

He was on the edge of the sports field, looking franticly for him. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he gasped for breath. The pounding on his back made it more difficult than usual.

"Edward?" he called out, his voice drowned out by the sound of the rain. Looking closer, he noticed a dark figure near the middle of the field. He could hardly make it out due to the darkness.

"Edward?!" he yelled, running as fast as he could, slipping and falling on the soaked field. The tears in his eyes mixed with the gloomy rain. The figure moved and rolled over on its back, a loud groan escaped through the volume of the rain.

"Edward!" Petey cried out in relief. He ran over closer and tossed his self over the boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Edward! I was so-"

"Get off me, pauper! Ugh!" the British accent told him this wasn't Edward… Petey's body quivered with fear as he lay on top of the school's richest man. Petey stumbled up quickly, his face struck with horror. Derby slowly made it to his feet, towering over Petey, he whimpered pathetically, unable to speak. The look in his eyes was sickening. Petey wanted to scream – it was stuck in his throat.

"Well, well. Gary's_ lover_," Petey flinched and managed to take a small step back, "Ha, he wants you so badly, it's not even funny. Now I know why he needs his medication, you're his problem." He laughed maliciously.

"I… I don't…" Petey's voice cracked.

"You don't what?" Derby advanced on him, snickering. He grabbed Petey's hair and picked him up a few feet off the ground and tossed him back down. Petey sniveled and got back up, quivering with fear. He regretted standing up the minute he felt his weight, his legs started to shake violently. His knees buckled and he fell to the wet ground, sobbing.

"I don't love him anymore! Never!"

Derby's smile faltered and his face was livid.

"You what?!" Petey turned away, avoiding his glare, he seemed to do that too much these days, "You mean I did this for nothing?!" he was shouting now, "I got muddy for bloody _nothing!?" _he shrieked, shaking with anger. Petey was petrified. Then suddenly, something hard connected with his jaw, a spasm of pain ripped through his body as he fell hard on the grass. A scream of agony rippled in the sky, his hands to his face in anguish. Derby cringed at the shriek that emitted from Petey's tiny mouth and grimaced. Petey could taste the blood on his tongue.

"I hope Gary fucking kills you! You deserve it, you weakling!" Derby laughed harshly as Petey closed his eyes, the pain in his jaw was tearing him up inside. Listening to the rain, a hard, rough voice spoke words he couldn't hear. Petey heard the water being sloshed around and a high pitched scream somewhere near him. Shivers tingled down his spine.

"Petey? Where are you?" his soothing voice called out in a tone of concern. He groaned in pain as he opened his mouth to talk,  
"He-here…" Petey's voice was bland, only pain could be heard. The footsteps closed in on him and strong, cold arms caressed his sore body. He felt safe now.

"Petey… are you alright?" he didn't reply, "Please talk to me, my beloved!" Those words gave Petey his breath back, just hearing the words spoken with affection moved him greatly.

"Edward…" Petey sobbed into his love's chest. Edward scooped him up into his cradling arms and walked to the dormitory. Once he entered Petey's room, he kicked his drenched shoes into the corner. Approaching the bed, he placed Petey on the plain sheets and smiled.

"Huh, does your jaw still hurt?" he ran his fingers across the bruise light, careful not to put any pressure on it, "if it does I can go and-"

"No! Don't leave…. I feel… fine." Petey sat up, recoiling to the pain. Edward sighed and took off his prefect jacket, revealing the white button up dress shirt that was clinging to his well built body. Petey gasped in awe as he hung up his jacket onto the knob of his dresser. The shirt was sopping wet. Edward sat on the edge of his bed, sitting next to Petey. He couldn't help but move his fingers to the buttons of his shirt.

"Petey…what…? I…" Edward bit his lip, as Petey fumbled wit the buttons, shivering due to the coldness. Edward sighed in defeat and let the heavy shirt fall to the ground.

"You're soaked, Petey! We'd better get that shirt off." Petey blushed as Edward carefully pushed him onto his back, crawling over his small body. Edward tugged the navy sweater softly over his head, careful not to disturb the sensitive bruise. He began on the buttons of his pink shirt.

"We're not going to… you know…" Petey swallowed, avoiding his beautiful, brown eyes. Edward slipped off his dress shirt and gave a hearty laugh.

"No. Not today, Petey. You're in no condition for the way _I_ play." Petey turned dark red. Edward grinned and kissed the bruise lightly, fearing to cause the boy to yell out in pain. Petey flinched, yet smiled. Edward brushed his lips against Petey's neck and kissed down his stomach.

"Ahh…" Petey moaned in delight. Edward sat up, looking cross. Petey frowned and gawked at the same time at Edward's built. He sighed.

"Well, if you're going to moan at _that_… well then… wait until our first night. People in Canada will hear you." Petey beamed and crawled into Edward's lap. He pulled the younger boy towards him and placed his lips in the boy's wet, burgundy hair. Petey closed his eyes and smiled, savoring the moment.

"You know, Petey, those slacks look pretty wet." Petey turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you just said that-"

"I'm just saying," he smiled, undoing the button on his slacks, and then pulled down the small zipper on his pants. Petey slipped out of Edward's lap and struggled to pull his wet slacks off his thin legs, growling.

"Ah, so you are a boxer person!" Edward laughed hysterically, attempting to pull off his own, soaked slacks. Petey hissed and jumped at him, grabbed his slacks and tossing them against the wall. He didn't even budge. Petey wrapped his legs and his waist and tossed his arms around his neck. Edward took off his brown rimmed glasses and tossed them over on the bedside table.

"Wow…" Petey gasped,

"What?"

Petey kissed his neck, inhaling the fragrance from earlier. Surprisingly, it was still there, even through all the rain. He moved his lips over to Edward's ear and nibbled it softly.

"You look absolutely amazing." He whispered into his ear. Edward blushed and held Petey's head to his chest, cradling him in his warmth.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." Petey raised his head to kiss Edward's delicate lips.


End file.
